Monster Skills
Monster Skills are various abilities available only to monsters in the Golden Sun games, which have a variety of effects. Monster skills range from the relatively weak "Rumble", to the very strong "Djinn Storm" and "Formina Sage". Monster Skills do not cause the monster the lose PP, and therefore are available to the monster at any time other than when it is asleep or stunned. The Monster Skills in the Golden Sun games are as follows in alphabetical order, with a list of the monsters that can use them underneath: Blessing series Darkness Blessing Causes a blast of Dark Energy to come from the monster and damage the target for ? damage. *? Fire Blessing Causes a blast of fiery air to come from the monster and damage two targets for Mars damage. *Dread Hound Ice Blessing Causes a blast of ice to come from the monster and damage two targets for Mercury damage. *Ice Gargoyle *Lizard King Sand Blessing Causes a blast of sand to come from the monster and damage two targets for Venus damage. *Serpent Storm Blessing Causes a stream of purple lightning to come from the monster and damage the target for Jupiter damage. *Thunder Lizard Water Blessing Causes a blast of water to come from the monster and damage two targets with Mercury damage. *Statue Monster Line *Fenrir *Lizard King Blast Breath A stream of fire that causes Mars damage and lowers the target's resistance. *Doom Dragon (first head) Bone Charge Enhanced damage. *Skull Warrior Breath series Fire Breath Causes Mars damage to multiple adepts. *Pyrodra Ice Breath Causesmercury damage to multiple adepts. *Blue Dragon monster line Goo series Bone Chiller A lob of blue slime or water thrown onto targets feet. Causes Mercury damage. *Slime (Overworld) Sticky Goo A lob of brown slime or water thrown onto the targets feet. Causes Mercury damage. *Ooze Sticky Poison A lob of green slime or water thrown onto the target's feet. Causes Mercury damage and may poison the target. *Slime Beast Rising Venom Identical to Sticky Poison. *Aqua Hydra Cruel Ruin An extremely powerful ability with an elaborate animation. This ability is akin to a Summon sequence. *Doom Dragon (second and third heads) Demon Eye May affect all Adepts currently battling with the effects of Haunt. *Aka Manah monster line Desert Gasp Strong Venus damage. *Doom Dragon (second and third heads) Divide The monster divides into two separate monsters, effectively creating a new monster in-battle. *Slime monster line (Ooze or higher) Djinn destruction series Djinn Blast Completely drains (puts on standby) the Djinn of one member of your currently battling party. *Doom Dragon (first head) Djinn Storm A powerful ability that puts all Djinn on standby for the currently battling party (front row). *Doom Dragon (third/last head) *Dullahan Double Step Unkown. *Kobold (Wargold) monster line (Wargold or higher) Element Swap Swaps the users element alignment and therefore there resistances and weaknesses. *Dullahan Formina Sage A large purple lightning-sword smashes into the the target, doing high damage and possiblty downing them because of the high damage levels. *Dullahan Gravel Blow Moderate Venus damage. *Doom Dragon (first head) Human Hunt May either do one point of damage to an Adept or instantly down them. *Aka Manah monster line Hydro Slash Strong Mercury damage to one target, resembles many bubbles shooting through the target, coming from off screen. *Merman monster line Numbing Sting Damage to one target, has a chance of stunning the target. *Drone Bee monster line Onslaught Moderate damage. *Mad Vermin Rabid Fang Etheral jaws chomp at one target, doing damage and possibly poisoning them. Rumble Several ghostly heads come from the monster and damage the target moderately. *Amaze monster line Search for Allies Essentially the same as Divide. *Warrior Bee Slaver Lowers the defence of the monster's enemy. *Hydra Triple Chomp Causes Moderate damage. *Hydra monster line True Collide Dark Energy targets several party members and damages them moderately, transferring that damage to HP for the monster. *Dullahan Truncheon Fist The monster launches a powerful punch straight into one target, causing high levels of Venus damage. *Earth Golem Twin Beaks Heavy damage to a single adept. *Gryphon monster line Undead Sword A large sword comes out of the ground and impales one target, doing enhanced damage. *Bone Fighter Wing series Wing Flutter Moderate Jupiter damage to three targets. *Tornado Lizard *Gryphon Wing Stroke Strong Jupiter damage to three targets. *Storm Lizard *Tempest Lizard *Gryphon monster line (Wild Gryphon or higher)